


awakening

by JoyfullyyoursDav



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masks, Pre-Canon, Public Sex, Racing, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Street Racing, Vaginal Fingering, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfullyyoursDav/pseuds/JoyfullyyoursDav
Summary: Just some quick n' dirty Hurloane action. During a battle wagon race, naturally.





	awakening

Racing set Hurley’s senses on fire. This was the first thing she had learned about it: how it quickened her heartbeat and made her feel awake. Being near Sloane did that too, for different reasons. And now, as their battle wagon pulled to the head of the pack, Hurley's hands tightened on the steering wheel; every part of her felt like it was waking up.

Sloane moved from the passenger seat into the middle compartment. Her black skirt stretched tight across her upper thighs as she maneuvered her legs to either side of the harpoon gun. She poked out of the sun roof to fire off spells at the nearest battle wagon behind them. Hurley pressed even harder on the accelerator as she reached a hand toward Sloane, touching her just above her knee. Sloane giggled and looked down. “Impatient,” she scolded playfully. “Naughty.”

“I can’t handle how hot you look right now,” Hurley said.

“I know, right?” Sloane said, laughing and tossing her long hair back, and then lowering herself so that she was pressed against the harpoon gun, grinding on it a little. Teasing Hurley, whose breath caught in her chest. Between the vibrations of the battle wagon awakening her every nerve, and the sight of the most goddamn beautiful woman she’d ever seen beside her…Sloane’s golden-brown legs spread, the dimples on her lower back visible below the hem of her leather armor…Hurley felt dizzy with longing. She ran her hand up Sloane’s leg. Sloane raised herself up off the gun to shoot off more spells, but also to give Hurley better access. Hurley glided her hand along Sloane’s inner thigh and moved up, up, up until her fingertips brushed downy pubic hair. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. _Fuck_.

“You better win,” Sloane said, as Hurley’s fingers began circling, stroking, finding the place where the impossibly soft hair parted, where she was silky and smooth and already wet.

“Oh, I’m gonna win,” Hurley responded, her eyes locked on the road in front of them as she ran two fingers down the length of Sloane’s parted lips in long, deliberate strokes.

“Fuck!” Sloane yelled. “You just made me miss.”

“Where’s that razor-sharp focus I’ve come to love?” Hurley teased, still stroking.

“Oh, gee, I wonder what could—” But a gratifying shudder ran through Sloane’s body, cutting her sentence short. “ _Shit_ , Hurley.”

Hurley’s fingers began circling Sloane’s clit, which was already swollen, awaiting her touch. Sloane arched her back and gasped in response. This was what was truly transcendent about fucking Sloane. Not how gorgeous she was, not how good she felt—although those factors were important, too—but how she opened up for Hurley, leaned into her, let herself go against Hurley’s touch. This, more than anything, was what drove Hurley wild, and she clenched her teeth to concentrate on the track as Sloane let out a heavenly sigh.

“How’re we looking up there?” Hurley asked her.

“All clear,” Sloane answered, shifting her hips to give Hurley even more access. “How about— _fuck_ —how about down there, baby?”

“Almost there,” Hurley replied, and with that, she slid a finger inside Sloane slowly, languidly. Sloane let out another swear, reaching down with one hand to steady herself on the harpoon gun. “Careful,” Hurley told her.

“Hurley,” Sloane moaned. “You—gods alive, _yes_ — _fuck yes_ —”

“You like that?” Hurley teased, laughing as she slid a second finger in, flexing them both against the deepest core of Sloane’s pleasure. She let out a low moan in reply.

“Let me—let me get down,” she breathed, and Hurley pulled her hand away so that Sloane could lower herself back in the passenger’s seat. In the rear view mirror, Hurley could now see that they had a large lead. She was about to comment as much when Sloane grasped her wrist, spreading her legs wide and pulling Hurley’s hand back against her cunt. Hurley chuckled and inserted her fingers again, making Sloane moan blissfully.

“Do keep an eye out for me, babe,” Hurley told her. “Don’t want anyone sneaking up on us.” Sloane shifted her hips so that her head was poking out the window as Hurley continued to finger her. Slowly at first, then picking up the pace.

“If you win for us,” Sloane panted, “I’ll fuck your brains out.” Hurley couldn’t see her face through the feathery mask, but knew her cheeks were flushed with pleasure by now.

“And if I don’t win?” she asked, running her fingers over Sloane’s clit again in quick, short strokes.

“I’ll— _ohmygod_ —okay, I’ll still fuck your brains out but not as long,” she said in a rush, thrusting her hips forward.

The finish line was fast approaching. Hurley could see the row of black pylons, the spectators and press lined up, and beyond all of that, the edge of the cliff. All she could feel, though, was Sloane’s heat, her tightness, how she began to tremble as Hurley thrust in and out of her. She quickened the motion, curling her fingers to hit the deepest, sweetest spot inside her. And, as Sloane threw her head back with a shout, as her legs kicked out wildly and she gripped the sides of her seat, they crossed the finish line. They won.

Hurley grasped the steering wheel with both hands as she slammed on the brakes, the tires screeching and jerking slightly underneath them as the battle wagon came to a stop. As soon as it did, Hurley lifted her mask slightly so that her lips were exposed. She brought her fingers, still slick and warm from Sloane’s cunt, into her mouth to the knuckle, tasting her cum.

“We better wrap this medal ceremony up _fast_ ,” Sloane told her, pushing back her own mask to kiss her deeply, their mouths hot and eager. “Pretty sure I owe you the best fuck of your life.”

“In that case—” Hurley said, and revved the engine loudly, startling the spectators that had begun to approach. She threw the battle wagon into gear and hit the accelerator, tearing away from the race track, leaving a trail of dust and laughter in their wake as they sped towards home.


End file.
